anything but a pawn
by charxxgirl
Summary: Dezelfde verschrikkelijke jaarlijkse spelen, andere arena, andere gruwelen. Wat doe je als plots niet jij alleen maar ook al je geliefden en andere onschuldigen in de arena blijken te zijn? of denk je dat alleen maar?
1. Tributenlijst

**Tributenlijst**

**District 1 (luxeproducten)**

Daisy Rainsyn

Lether Storman

**District 2 (metselwerk)**

Alyss Hartlone

Filler Kramer

**District 3 (elektronica)**

Maila Greens

Glyen Klayes

**District 4 (vissen)**

Alice Bansters

Brent Hayton

**District 5 (vermogen)**

Mystic Nateer

Yankin Omars

**District 6 (transport)**

Sarr Omeer

Anas Freeror

**District 7 (hout)**

Adina Tucks

Anthemum Vandeen

**District 8 (textiel)**

Fairrey Bloom

Aden Uley

**District 9 (graan)**

Samantha Lisaboa

Antwaine Trangled

**District 10 (vee)**

Glitter Glews

Alick Moons

**District 11 (landbouw)**

May Andros

Chayton Yale

**District 12 (koolmijnen)**

Marion Homkins

Flinder Vlay

**District 13 (grafietmijnen)**

Eileen Saterveen

Keyshawn Volony


	2. Boete district 1

**Daisy's POV**

Ik liet mijn blik over mijn korte witte jurk gaan en keek toen weer tevreden op. Hij was simpel en zag er toch elegant uit. Wat zou ik met mijn haar doen? Na een paar mislukte probeersels deed ik het maar gewoon in een vlecht en bond het bewust vast met een geel lint. Ik wou mijn kleren bij mijn naam doen passen. Daisy, madeliefje. Als ik getrokken zou worden zou het misschien een herkenningspunt zijn. Niet dat het iets zou uitmaken wat ik aanhad vandaag. de kans dat ik getrokken werd was miniem, 1 op duizenden.

'Daisy, het is tijd om te gaan!' riep Valden, mijn oudere broer, van beneden de trap.

Ik bekeek me zelf nog een laatste keer van top tot teen in de spiegel en ging toen naar beneden. Valden droeg een zwarte jeans en een keurig wit hemd.

'kom! We moeten gaan we zijn bijna te laat!' mijn moeder liep haastig voorbij met Maddi achter haar aan hollend.

Maddi droeg een schattig roze jurkje met pofmouwtjes. Ze was 11 nu en zou vanaf volgend jaar meedoen met de boete maar zelfs dit jaar al had ik haar deze nacht horen huilen toen ze wakker werd uit haar nachtmerries. Mijn vader kwam de keuken uit en bekeek me met een glimlach.

'je ziet er prachtig uit.' Complimenteerde hij me trots terwijl hij een arm over mijn schouders sloeg.

'bedankt pap.' Glimlachte ik terug. We vertrokken naar het grote plein in het midden van de stad. Wat helemaal niet ver weg was. Eenmaal aangekomen ging ik zoals het hoorde bij de andere vijftienjarige meisjes staan en het duurde niet lang voor Diamond op me af kwam wandelen.

'hoi.' Begroette ik haar. Plots werd ik zenuwachtig.

Wat als ik wel werd getrokken?

'hoi.' Ze glimlachte en omhelsde me.

Natuurlijk had ze het meteen aan mijn gezicht gezien.

'maak je toch niet zo'n zorgen. Er zijn zo goed als altijd vrijwilligers die maar wat graag je plaats willen innemen als je getrokken word.' Probeerde ze me gerust te stellen.

inderdaad ja, zo goed als altijd. Soms dacht ik dat ik en Diamond de enige waren die het geen eer zouden vinden om tribuut te zijn in de hongerspelen. Als mijn ouders dat zouden weten…

**Lether's POV**

'hé Lether, blijf je wel op aarde?' lachte Dylan terwijl hij me een klap tegen mijn schouder gaf.

'sorry, ik was even in gedachten verzonken.' Antwoordde ik voor ik hem een klap teruggaf.

Uit zenuwachtigheid begon ik mijn perfect netjes uitziende blauwe kostuum te fatsoeneren.

'man, doe toch niet zo zenuwachtig! Je wint de spelen met gemak.' Zei Luc.

In mijn district werden de hongerspelen ongedwongen als een feest gezien. Er waren bijna elk jaar wel vrijwilligers die zich met plezier kandidaat stelden, ik was één van hen. Winnen betekende eeuwige rijkdom en roem, verliezen betekende sterven. Wigsman Yaleston begon met het aankondigen van de burgemeester. Hij presenteerde en begeleidde ons district al zo lang ik me kon herinneren. De burgemeester stond op van zijn stoel die naast die van de vele winnaars uit het district stond. Zijn lange speech over de donkere dagen en ander gezaag had ik al zoveel gehoord. Uit verveling begon ik de seconden te tellen. Ik zat aan 541 toen hij eindelijk klaar was en de videoboodschap van president Snow aankondigde. Ik snapte echt niet hoe die man aan de macht was gekomen hier in ons land. Wie liet hem nu leider worden?

'we beginnen zoals elk jaar met onze meisjestribuut.' De stem van Wigsman galmde over het immens grote plein.

Snel liet ik mijn blik over de gezichten van de menigte gaan op zoek naar Alyssa. Ze stond aan de rand van haar groep en ik ontmoette haar blik. snel knikte ik haar succes toe. Haar blik stond ondoorgrondelijk. Wist ze wat ik dit jaar van plan was?

**Daisy's POV**

Wigsman liet zijn hand zoals elk jaar een paar keer rond draaien in de bol en elk jaar maakte het me even nerveus. Eindelijk sloten zijn vingers zich om een papiertje en haalden ze het eruit.

'Onze meisjestribuut van dit jaar is…' Om spanning op te bouwen aarzelde hij een moment voor hij de naam voorlas.

'Daisy Rainsyn.'

Welke naam had hij nu gezegd? De shock drong pas tot me door toen ik Diamonds gezicht zag. Met nog steeds verbazing op haar gezicht gaf ze me een klein duwtje richting het podium. Ik probeerde me sterk te houden, te glimlachen, te doen alsof ik het een hele eer vond maar in werkelijkheid was het enige wat ik voelde hoe het binnenin me ijskoud werd van angst.

'wat moet dit een grote eer voor je zijn!' jubelde Wigsman.

'natuurlijk.' Antwoordde ik met een gefaket glimlachje.

'zijn er vrijwilligers?' vroeg hij aan het publiek. Vreemd genoeg ging er geen enkel hand omhoog. Waarom niet, er waren toch elk jaar vrijwilligers?

'wel Daisy, het ziet er naar uit dat je je plaats als tribuut mag behouden, wat geweldig!'

geweldig… het was maar hoe je het bekeek.

**Lether's POV**

Het meisje zag er erg onschuldig uit in haar jurk, niet als iemand die het lang zou uithouden in de arena. Ze glimlachte maar als je erop lette dan kon je de angst in haar ogen zien. Er waren maar een paar uitzonderingen in het district die de hongerspelen haatten. Zo te zien was zij er één van. Vaak had ik een vreemde afkeer van die mensen maar het meisje zag er zo onschuldig uit dat ik zelfs medelijden kreeg. Bah! Dat gevoel kon ik me absoluut niet permitteren als ik de arena in ging! In het eerste stadium van de spelen zouden we vanzelfsprekend als een team werken maar naarmate de spelen vorderden zou de druk toenemen tot het bondgenootschap knapte en één van ons gedood werd. 'en dan nu onze jongenstribuut!' Wigsman's stem doorbrak mijn gedachten. Hij liet zijn hand een tijdje in de bol hangen voor hij er een papiertje uithaalde.

'Marcel Glumes.' Een jongen met zwart haar liep aarzelend het podium op.

Je kon duidelijk zien dat hij nog maar twaalf was.

'zijn er vrijwilligers?' ik wandelde zorgvuldig de blik van mijn zus vermijdend samen met nog een paar anderen naar het podium. Onze namen werden opnieuw opgeschreven en in een aparte bol gedaan. dit leek wel uren te duren. Wigsman deed zijn hand er in en snel weer uit.

**Daisy's POV**

'Lether Storman, gefeliciteerd!' het gezicht van de jongen fleurde op en ik nam zijn gespierde lichaam even in me op.

Hij zag er zeker niet slecht uit maar wel heel gevaarlijk. We gaven elkaar plichtsgetrouw een hand. hoe aardig hij misschien ook mocht zijn: deze jongen was mijn concurrent.

'dames en heren, jongens en meisjes, onze tributen van dit jaar: Daisy Rainsyn en Lether Storman!'


	3. Boete district 2

**Filler's POV**

Grijnzend stond ik op uit bed. Boetedag. Dit jaar wou ik hoe dan ook getrokken wordne. De roem en rijkdom waren voor mij! Het zou vast een eitje worden om de spelen te winnen. Ik zou gewoon een tijdje die andere sukkels gebruiken en wanneer ik hen niet meer nodig had zou ik wel een manier vinden om van hen af te komen. Wat zou ik eens aandoen? Ik wou niet te opgedost gekleed gaan. Gewoon iets dat liet zien hoe zelfzeker ik was. uiteindelijk koos ik voor een gewone blauwe jeans en een wit hemd dat ik grotendeels niet dicht deed en uit mijn broek liet hangen. Om het af te maken deed ik losjes een zwarte das om. Ik mocht er zijn, al zei ik het zelf.

'Filler! Filler!' Nettie en Gingia kwamen vrolijk aangehuppeld.

Ze waren nog te jong om mee te doen aan de boete maar moeder was hen al druk aan het leren hoe ze met wapens moesten omgaan. Trainen voor de spelen was eigenlijk verboden. Zij noemden het vals spelen, wij noemden het intelligentie.

'mama zegt dat het bijna tijd is om te gaan!' Nettie sprong enthousiast op en neer.

God, hopelijk werd dat meisje wat rustiger als ze ouder werd.

'zeg haar maar dat ik er zo aankom.' Antwoordde ik hopend dat ze dan weg zouden gaan.

'nah, doe ik later wel.' Zei ze terwijl ze zich op mijn bed liet neervallen.

'papa zegt dat je dit jaar iedereen gaat vermorzelen!' Gingia's ogen stonden vol bewondering en een kind van 4 zou het idee dat haar broer een deel zou zijn van 23 mensen die worden afgeslacht absoluut niet zo fantastisch moeten vinden maar ach, het was mijn probleem niet.

Zolang ik ook maar echt een paar mensen mocht afslachten.

**Alyss's POV**

Het plein stroomde vol met mensen en ik trok de lintjes van mijn lange witte jurk weer goed.

'Alyss!' Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder en draaide me snel om.

'hej.' Glimlachte ik terwijl ik mijn kastanje bruine haar achter mijn oren deed.

'hoi.'antwoordde Jesseline vrolijk. 'heb je Mason al gezien?' vroeg ik.

'nee, nog niet. ik denk niet dat we hem nog gaan vinden voor de trekking.' Zei ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.

'ach maakt niet uit.' Toch zat het me dwars.

Elk district had zo zijn eigen manier om met vrijwilligers om te gaan. Bij ons moest je ervoor zorgen dat je een week op voorhand van de boete werd ingeschreven bij het gerechtsgebouw. De ingeschreven namen gingen dan zowel in de meisjes- of jongenskom en dan nog een meisjes- en jongenskom voor vrijwilligers. Ik had me vastberaden ingeschreven… maar dat had Mason ook gedaan. Hij was mijn beste vriend al voor zo lang ik me kon herinneren en dat zou het er niet makkelijker op maken als ik hem op het einde zou moeten doden.

'dames en heren, met plezier verwelkom ik jullie bij de 98ste hongerspelen!' Glandon Blars was weer net zo vrolijk en kleurrijk als elk jaar.

Soms vroeg ik me af of hij wel goed bij zijn hoofd was. zoals altijd moest de burgemeester eerst zijn toespraak opdreunen om ons daarna nog te vervelen met een videoboodschap van de president. Wat die man te zeggen had zou me wat wezen, ik wilde weten wie er naar de spelen ging! 'en onze meisjestribuut van dit jaar is:' zijn hand grabbelde in de kom en haalde er een kaartje uit.

'Yaceline Brooms!' wie er nu getrokken werd maakte nog niets uit, het interessante deel kwam nu pas.

'zo te zien zijn er dit jaar veel vrijwilligers.' Glimlachte Glandon.

Zijn hand ging in de kom en haalde er een papiertje uit.

'Alyss Hartlone!'

**Filler's POV**

Ze liep met opgeheven hoofd het podium op. Ik had haar al een paar keer gezien op school maar dat was dan ook alles. Ze leek me niet echt sterk maar ze straalde wel intelligentie uit. En trouwens, degene die er het zwakste uitzagen konden nog steeds het dodelijkst zijn.

'gefeliciteerd juffrouw Hartlone! Met zo'n mooie meisjestribuut ben ik alvast zeer benieuwd naar onze jongenstribuut!' zei Glandon voor hij met zijn hand in de jongenskom ging.

'Filler Kramer!' zelfzeker liep ik grijnzend naar het podium.

'en dan nu onze vrijwilliger!' hmm… dat was ik even vergeten.

'kijk eens aan! Het ziet er naar uit dat de kansen in je voordeel zijn! Dames en heren onze tributen van dit jaar: Alyss Hartlone en Filler Kramer! En vergeet niet, mogen de kansen immer in jullie voordeel zijn!'

terwijl we elkaar geconcentreerd opnamen schudden we lichtjes onze handen.


	4. Boete district 3

**Maila's POV**

_Er was overal bloed. Op de grond, op de lijken van de tributen die ik net uit zelfverdediging gedood had, aan het mes in mijn handen en aan mijn handen zelf. Toen zag ik William in een plas bloed liggen. 'William!' schreeuwde ik terwijl ik naar hem toe rende en bij hem neerknielde. Hij was niet meer in staat om iets te zeggen maar zijn ogen keken me beschuldigend aan. Was zijn beschuldiging aan mij gericht? Was dit mijn schuld, Had ik hem vermoord? Of had hij het op het capitool bedoeld omdat zij de reden waren dat hij hier was? Het kon me niets schelen. Hij was weg, voor altijd. Er klonk achter me in de bosjes geritsel. Laat ze maar komen. Toen ik een grote gespierde jongen uit de bosjes zag komen sloot ik mijn ogen en wachtte op de dood._

Geschrokken ging ik rechtop zitten. Seeley lag rustig in het bed naast me te slapen. Snel keek ik uit het raam. De zon was al lang op.

'Seeley, wakker worden!' fluisterde ik zachtjes.

Toen hij niet reageerde stond ik op en schudde aan zijn schouder. Zijn ogen openden en keken me slaperig aan.

'het is tijd om op te staan. Kleed je netjes aan, het is de boete vandaag.' Zei ik terwijl ik naar de deur liep om beneden te gaan ontbijten.

Nu ja ontbijten…

'hoe zou ik dat nu kunnen vergeten?' hoorde ik hem nog mompelen.

'ben je eindelijk wakker slaapkop?' lachte mijn vader.

Glimlachend rolde ik met mijn ogen. Ik had geluk want mijn moeder overhandigde me een korstje brood. We hadden het alles behalve makkelijk als het op het financiële aankwam. Het korstje was net zo snel verdwenen als het in mijn handen was gekomen. Ik had nooit veel te eten gekregen en was er dus aan gewend.

'kom eens mee, ik wil je iets laten zien.' Zei mijn moeder.

Ik volgde haar gehoorzaam.

'wacht hier.' Zei ze voor ze in haar slaapkamer verdween en er weer uitkwam met een prachtige blauw-wit gestreepte jurk met korte mouwtjes.

'voor jou.' Glimlachte ze toen ze mijn blik zag.

'mam… hij is prachtig! Hij heeft vast een fortuin gekost, oh nee toch!' zei ik.

'ik en je vader hebben er lang voor gespaard maar deze jurk is het zeker en vast waart. Je zult er prachtig uitzien!'

'en?' vroeg mijn vader die glimlachend aan kwam gelopen.

'ik ben er dol op! Bedankt pap en mam!' antwoordde ik enthousiast.

**Glyen's POV**

Aangezien mijn vader de burgemeester was moesten we al uren op voorhand op het plein aanwezig zijn.

'hé broertje! Niet getrokken worden hé!' zei Bettany voor ze naar me knipoogde.

'jij hebt makkelijk praten!' antwoordde ik.

Ze was negentien en kon dus niet meer getrokken worden.

'laat je niet zo ophitsen Glyen.' Zuchtte mijn moeder.

De spanning was duidelijk in haar stem te horen. De mogelijkheid bestond dat vandaag één of zelfs misschien wel twee van haar kinderen de spelen ingingen. Ik was als de dood om in de hongerspelen te komen, waarschijnlijk zou ik het geen dag uithouden. Mijn grote, zware lichaamsbouw hielp zeker niet mee. Het zou me hinderen bij het rennen, vechten, voedsel zoeken en wat ik nog allemaal zou moeten doen in de arena. Om dan nog maar te zwijgen over het mentale deel. Vanaf het moment dat ik één druppeltje bloed zag viel ik bijna flauw. Als ik getrokken zou worden dan zou het er zeker niet goed uitzien voor me.

'doe ik niet, mam.' Bromde ik.

'het is bijna tijd.' Zei mijn vader die een hand op mijn schouder legde.

'succes. Mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn jongen.'

hij gaf me nog een kneepje en liep toen naar het podium. Zuchtend wandelde ik naar de groep met zeventienjarigen.

'goede middag district 3, ik verwelkom jullie dit jaar graag weer bij de jaarlijkse hongerspelen!' Lucinda Grims deed haar jaarlijkse praatje en gaf het woord dan aan mijn vader.

Hij was al vierendertig jaar burgemeester en was die speech over de Donkere Dagen zelf al meer dan beu. Daarom rammelde hij hem zoals elk jaar zo snel mogelijk af en liet toen de videoboodschap van Snow spelen.

'en dan nu het moment waar we allemaal naar uitkijken!' zei Lucinda vrolijk toen de boodschap eindelijk over was.

Misschien keek zij er naar uit maar ik zeker niet.

'onze meisjestribuut van dit jaar is… Maila Greens!'

een blond, niet slecht uitziend, meisje liep naar het podium. Ze glimlachte maar iedereen behalve de mensen in het capitool wisten dat het nep was. Niemand behalve de beroeps wilden graag naar de hongerspelen.

'en onze jongenstribuut… Glyen Klayes!'

volgens mij had ze net een fout gemaakt. Zei ze nu mijn naam? Aan de starende blikken te zien wel. Ik deed niet eens mijn best om te glimlachen voor de camera's toen ik naar het podium liep.

ik wierp een blik op het gekwelde gezicht van mijn vader en schudde toen de hand van mijn districtspartner.

'dames en heren, jongens en meisjes, onze tributen van dit jaar: Maila Greens en Glyen Klayes!'


	5. Boete district 4

_**Boete district 4**_

**Brent's POV**

'Brent, Geef me de bal nou!' klaagde Benny.

'je moet hem eerst te pakken krijgen.' Zei ik plagerig tegen hem.

Hij sprong zo hoog hij kon maar raakte er echt niet bij.

'echt waar Benny, ik hoop dat je nooit in de hongerspelen terechtkomt, je zou het geen minuut uithouden.' Zei ik grijnzend voor ik de bal losliet en hem in de handen van mijn 10-jarige broertje liet vallen.

'ik ga vader even helpen met de netten, ik zie je bij de boete.' Zei ik.

'je doet maar.' Bromde Benny op zijn tenen getrapt.

Zoals altijd kon ik mijn vader aan de dokken vinden waar hij bezig was met zijn netten.

'hulp nodig?' vroeg ik grijnzend toen ik hem zag sukkelen met de in de knoop geraakte netten.

'moet jij je niet klaar maken voor de boete want je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je er zo heengaat?' vroeg hij zonder op te kijken.

'daar heb ik nog genoeg tijd voor.' Mompelde ik voor ik naast hem neerknielde en het net van hem overnam.

'wat ga je aandoen trouwens?'

'geen idee,. Een blauw hemd en een zwarte jeans.' Antwoordde ik schouderophalend. Hij knikte even maar zei niets. Zo zaten we daar een tijdje, geconcentreerd werkend aan onze netten.

'misschien moet ik me nu maar gaan klaarmaken.' Zuchtte ik.

'doe de groeten aan je moeder.'

Toen mijn oudere broer in de spelen van een paar jaar geleden terecht kwam en verloor waren mijn ouders er zo kapot van dat hun relatie eraan kapot ging. Al wat ze tegen elkaar deden was schreeuwen. Sindsdien waren ze gescheiden. Iets wat weinig voorkwam in mijn district. Ik en Benny woonden bij mijn moeder aangezien mijn vader er nooit genoeg bovenop was gekomen om voor ons te zorgen.

'zal ik doen.' mompelde ik voor ik wegliep.

**Alice's POV**

Zoals het hoorde ging ik bij de dertienjarige meisjes staan. De kans dat een dertienjarige de spelen zou winnen was erg klein. Ik trainde er al mijn hele leven voor maar dat deden district 1, 2 en mijn districtspartner ook. Andere districten konden niet zo'n grote uitdaging zijn. Hoe dan ook dit jaar moest ik meedoen, en winnen. Sinds de dood van mijn ouders hadden mijn broer en ik nauwelijks genoeg te eten. Blane was al te oud om mee te doen dus moest ik het doen. We waren nu al op het puntje van pure armoede. Het was een wonder dat mijn broer met zijn baantje het huis kon betalen.

'Alice!' Flo 's stem haalde me uit mijn gedachten.

'hej.' Antwoordde ik.

'ben je er echt zeker van?' vroeg ze.

Het was makkelijk om de bezorgdheid van haar gezicht af te lezen.

'ja ik ben echt zeker. We hebben niet genoeg geld meer voor eten, Flo. Als ik de spelen niet win komen we het jaar niet rond.'

'als je de spelen niet wint dan sterf je.' Zei ze streng.

'een beetje meer vertrouwen alsjeblieft.' Lachte ik.

'Alice, je bent 13. Natuurlijk heb je hiervoor getraind, wij allemaal, maar dat hebben andere tributen ook. Om nog maar te zwijgen over hun grootte en sterkte.'

Haar argumenten deden me twijfelen. Nee, nee, nee! ik mocht me niet laten ompraten. Als ik omkwam in de spelen zou mijn dood vast niet zo traag zijn als de hongersnood. En als ik dood ging zou mijn broer waarschijnlijk wel genoeg geld bijeen kunnen schrapen om zichzelf te kunnen voeden.

'wat weet jij er nu van? Je familie is rijk, je hebt altijd al genoeg te eten gehad, je hebt je ouders nog! Je weet helemaal niet hoe het is om iemand te verliezen waar je om geeft!' zei ik kwaad.

Dat was niet waar. Ze wist wel hoe het voelde. Een paar jaar geleden was haar neef omgekomen in de spelen. Hij had zich vrijwillig aangeboden tegen de zin van zijn familie in. volgens mij had hij nog 2 broers.

'oh, dus ik weet er niks van? Ach laat maar! Het maakt toch niets uit! Doe wat je wilt! Ga maar fijn dood in de spelen!' schreeuwde ze.

Oh nee, wat had ik nu weer gezegd?

'Flo wacht!' maar ze was al in de menigte verdwenen.

**Brent's POV**

'dames en heren, jongens en meisjes, iedereen die hier vandaag aanwezig is, ik ben blij jullie met veel plezier en enthousiasme te verwelkomen bij de boetetrekking van onze jaarlijkse hongerspelen.' Vivian Blakes's stem schalt door de microfoon.

Ik vroeg me af hoe lang het had geduurd om die pruik op zijn plek te krijgen.

Er volgt nog een saaie speech en een videobericht maar dan komt eindelijk Vivian weer aan het woord. Zij praat tenminste niet zo eentonig.

'laat ons beginnen met de jongen.'

Haar hand cirkelde rond in de kom en haalde er een klein wit papiertje uit.

'Brent Hayton!'

Glimlachend liep ik naar het podium. Ik had al jaren getraind maar ik had nooit echt gehoopt in de spelen te belanden. Niet dat ik het erg vond.

'en dan nu onze meisjestribuut!'

Wederom ging haar hand in de kom.

'Alice Bansters! Kom maar naar voren meisje.' Jubelde Vivian.

Een klein mager meisje kwam naar voren. Ik schatte haar hoogstens veertien.

'zijn er vrijwilligers?' vraagt Vivian opgewekt en voor het eerst in jaren blijft het na deze vraag stil in ons district.

'in dat geval: mag ik jullie voorstellen aan onze tributen van dit jaar: Brent Hayton en Alice Bansters!' zegt Vivian die ongestoord verder gaat.

Glimlachend schud ik de hand van het kleine meisje dat Alice heet.


	6. Boete district 5

_**Boete district 5**_

**Mystic's POV**

Ook al was het blouseje zwart, in combinatie met de witte broek zag het er veel te meisjesachtiger uit dan ik me meestal kleedde. Twijfelend keek ik in de spiegel. Ik zag er… schattig uit. Ik haatte het om er zo uit te zien, dan voelde ik me veel te kwetsbaar.

'stop met zo nors te kijken, je ziet er geweldig uit.' Lachte mijn moeder die voorbij mijn kamer liep.

Oké, dan maar schattig. Ik deed mijn haar in een losse dot en liep naar beneden. Toen ik de keuken binnenliep voelde ik hoe mijn vaders blik me volgde.

'wat?' vroeg ik geïrriteerd.

Normaalgezien was ik nooit zo prikkelbaar maar elk jaar weer was dit de dag die mijn leven kon bepalen, of beter gezegd: mijn leven of mijn dood.

'niets, ik lijk gewoon elke keer te vergeten dat je niet meer mijn kleine meisje bent.' Glimlachte hij.

'pap, nu niet sentimenteel doen alsjeblieft.'

Maar er speelde een glimlach om mijn lippen. Mijn vader had dit soort momenten vaak. Dan herinnerde hij zich opeens dat ik geen kleuter meer was en vertelde hij me keer op keer hoe graag hij wilde dat hij de tijd kon terugdraaien.

'er zullen momenten komen dat je zelf ook beseft dat je geen kind meer bent, Mystic.' Lachte hij.

Hij ging niet verder in op het 'je bent niet meer mijn kleine meisje' ding en omdat hij dat normaalgezien wel deed was ik er zeker van dat hij net zo gespannen was als ik. Oh jee als ik maar niet in de spelen terechtkwam!

**Yankin's POV**

Dromerig staarde ik voor me uit. Op de boetedag kwamen er nooit veel mensen in de winkel.

'Yankin wat sta jij nu nog in de winkel te doen? maak dat je je klaargemaakt hebt!' zei mijn moeder.

De spanning was duidelijk in haar stem te horen. Julianna, mijn grote zus, was 18 en dus veilig voor de hongerspelen. Ik, jammer genoeg, moest meedoen. Omdat ik 12 was deed mijn naam nog maar één keer mee dus op zich zou ik gerust moeten zijn.

'ja mama.' Zei ik snel.

Ze leek wel zo gespannen dat ze bijna flauw kon vallen. Het ging er al zo lang op deze manier aan toe op de boetedag dat ik het me zelfs niet anders kon herinneren. Mijn moeder, de eeuwige stresskip. Ik haastte me naar boven en schoot snel een broek, een witte marcel en een zwarte vest aan. Hmm… misschien was mijn broek iets te groot. Ik sloop naar de slaapkamer van mijn ouders en zocht in mijn vaders spullen naar een riem. Hij was een paar jaar geleden gestorven door een elektrische schok . hij zou het vast niet erg vinden dat ik even een riem van hem aandeed. Ik rende naar beneden. 'klaar!' riep ik. Mijn moeder sloot de winkel af en we vertrokken naar het plein bij het gerechtsgebouw.

**Mystic's POV**

'dames en heren, met veel plezier verwelkom ik jullie op de boetetrekking van de 98ste hongerspelen.' Gizarro Bloom's stem trok zoals elk jaar mijn aandacht.

Zijn stem had iets vrouwelijks. Eigenlijk zijn stem niet alleen. Zelfs zijn manier van bewegen deed me aan een vrouw denken. De burgemeester kwam meteen naar voren voor zijn speech. Ik slaagde erin de speech volledig gehoord te hebben maar bij de videoboodschap sloeg de verveling toe en dwaalden mijn gedachten af.

**Yankin's POV**

Eindelijk ging Gizarro over naar de trekking. Het werd tijd! Ik snapte trouwens echt niet hoe hij die haarkleur was gekomen. groen met roze high lights? Kom op zeg! Ik snapte echt niet dat ze er in het Capitool zo bij wilden lopen.

'laten we dit jaar beginnen met onze meisjestribuut.' Glimlachte hij voor zijn hand in de bol verdween.

'Mystic Nateer! Kom toch naar voren schat!'

Een meisje met lange blonde haren kwam naar voren. Ze deed haar best te glimlachen maar de tranen waren duidelijk zichtbaar in haar ogen.

**Mystic's POV**

Ik deed mijn best om tegen de tranen te vechten en het lukte me om ze niet naar beneden te laten rollen. Gelukkig zei Gizarro er niets over, hij had het waarschijnlijk niet eens door. Zijn hand zat al in de kom met jongensnamen.

'Yankin Omars!'

Oh nee, een twaalfjarige! Arm kind. Er had nog maar zelden een twaalfjarige de spelen gewonnen.

Hij liep naar voren met een zeg maar verdoofde blik. We keken elkaar aan. Verbonden door hetzelfde noodlot gaven we elkaar een hand. niet omdat het moest maar om elkaar te steunen. Hij was misschien mijn concurrent maar toch… een twaalfjarige…

'mag ik een applaus voor onze tributen van dit jaar: Mystic Nateer en Yankin Omars!'


	7. Boete district 6

**Anas' POV**

'Liza, Lize, ik wil dat jullie je nu gaan klaarmaken!' zei Holly, mijn tante, streng.

De meisjes hielden voet bij stuk en bleven koppig voor de tv zitten. Ik zuchtte en stond op.

'hé kom op meisjes het is maar eventjes om jullie klaar te maken. Denk er eens aan hoe mooi jullie er zullen uitzien in jullie jurken.' Glimlachte ik.

Ze keken elkaar aan en ik wist al dat ik gewonnen had.

'goed dan.' Zuchtten ze tegelijk.

'als je moeder hier nu maar was.' zuchtte tante Holly terwijl ze zich in de zetel liet vallen.

Mijn vader was omgekomen bij een treinongeluk op zijn werk. Ze had mijn moeder af en toe geholpen maar toen ook zij stierf bij de geboorte van de tweeling had ze alles omgegooid om voor ons te zorgen. Ze had een extra baan genomen zodat ze genoeg geld zou hebben om ons te eten te kunnen geven. Ik was haar echt enorm dankbaar.

'dat zou alles veel simpeler maken, hé? Vooral voor jou.' Zei ik terwijl ik naast haar ging zitten.

'oh, Anas zo bedoelde ik het niet, jongen.'

'maar het is wel waar.'

Zwijgend keek ze naar de grond. Het was de waarheid.

'wanneer laat je nu eindelijk eens je haar knippen trouwens, het is al zo lang het komt zelfs bijna tot je middel?' vroeg ze om het over een andere boeg te gooien.

Ze klaagde altijd over mijn haar. Ja, het was lang en anders als dat van de anderen maar wat kon mij dat nu schelen? Ik vond mijn haar goed zoals het was. ik had niks met zijn zoals de anderen. Daarom haalde ik enkel mijn schouders op en liep naar boven om me klaar te gaan maken. Ik droeg bijna nooit iets speciaals voor de boete. Waarom zou ik me feestelijk kleden voor iets dat ik haatte? Ik deed gewoon een zwart hemd en een zwarte broek aan. Mijn haren deed ik in een paardenstaart.

**Sarr's POV**

Ik draaide een rondje voor de spiegel, gewoon om mijn jurk te zien golven. Het was een rode jurk met kleine witte bolletjes. Deze jurk maakte me wel schattig maar jammer genoeg leek ik er ook jonger door. Ik was nogal klein voor iemand van 14. 'kinderen, we gaan!' riep mijn vader door het huis. mijn zus en broer liepen als eerste naar beneden. Het duurde niet lang eer ik ook mijn kleine broertje van de trap hoorde stampen.

'ik kom!' riep ik terwijl ik nog snel mijn haar in een hoge paardenstaart deed.

Ik ging naar beneden en we vertrokken. Het plein was eigenlijk echt veel te klein voor een grote opkomst als deze maar er was gewoonweg niks groters in het district. Met 2 kleine kinderen duurt het wel even om ergens te komen als je te voet bent dus eer we aankwamen waren we al bijna te laat.

'mijn liefste inwoners van district 6, vandaag zijn we hier allen bijeen om 1 jongen en 1 meisje te loten. Die jongen en dat meisje zullen ons vertegenwoordigen bij de jaarlijkse hongerspelen.' Glunderde Gwendolyn Hops vrolijk.

Ik snapte echt niet hoe iemand hier nu vrolijk over kon doen.

'maar ik moet jullie nog even in spanning houden want eerst gaan we luisteren naar een geweldige speech van de burgemeester en een videobericht van president Snow.'

De speech ging in een waas voorbij en ik realiseerde me dat mijn knieën aan het knikken waren van de stress.

Eindelijk ging Gwendolyns hand in de bol.

Niet mij. Niet mij. Niet mij. Niet mij.

'Sarr Omeer!'

Oh nee.

Ik liep zo snel mogelijk het podium zonder de menigte aan te kijken.

'wat een schattige meisjestribuut hebben we dit jaar mensen! Ik ben benieuwd naar onze jongenstribuut.'

Wederom ging haar hand in de bol maar dit keer in die van de jongens.

'en onze jongenstribuut is Anas Freeror!'

Een jongen met lang zwart haar kwam naar voren. Hij vond het duidelijk niet leuk om in het midden van de belangstelling te staan. Ach, wie deed dat in deze context nu wel? Langzaamaan drong het tot me door dat mijn levensdagen bijna geteld waren. Ik was veertien, klein voor mijn leeftijd, zwak, nergens goed in dat me zou helpen in de arena, ik was ten doden opgeschreven.

De burgemeester duwde ons naar elkaar toe en we gaven elkaar de hand.

'dames en heren jullie tributen van dit jaar: Sarr Omeer en Anas Freeror!'


	8. Boete district 7

ik weet dat ik wat langer over dit stukje gedaan heb maar ik had weinig tijd door de examens, sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Adina's POV<strong>

'weet je?' vroeg Gloria.

'wat?' vroeg ik terwijl ik een oog open deed.

Ik hield ervan om in het weiland te liggen. Vooral als het warm was en de hemel lichtblauw zoals vandaag.

'laat maar.'

'spuug het uit, Gloria.' Zuchtte ik.

'als één van ons in de spelen terecht zou komen zouden we best kunnen winnen.'

Ik sloot mijn ogen weer en schudde glimlachend mijn hoofd.

'als we zouden maken dat we wegkwamen bij de hoorn des overvloeds zouden we het misschien één dag uithouden ja.' Lachte ik.

'ik maakte geen grapje, Adina. Onze naam doet nu 4 keer mee. De kans bestaat…'

'maak je toch niet zo'n zorgen. Het zijn 4 papiertjes uit de duizenden.'

'ik wil gewoon mijn beste vriendin niet kwijt.' Zei ze stilletjes.

Ik opende mijn ogen, ging op mijn elleboog steunen en keek haar aan.

'oké, we maken een deal: als we getrokken worden doen we er alles aan om terug thuis te raken.'

'deal.'

'kom, we gaan ons klaarmaken.' Glimlachte ik terwijl ik opstond.

Ik trok haar overeind en we liepen richting het dorp.

Na een tijdje wandelen kwamen we weer bij de wegen en moesten we elk onze eigen kant op.

'succes.'

'mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn.' Lachte ik.

De straten waren verlaten. Iedereen was zich aan het klaarmaken voor de boete en misschien voor de zekerheid zelfs al bezig met afscheid nemen. Het zou me niet verbazen.

'mam! Pap! Ik ben thuis!' mijn stem schalde door het huis.

'moet je je nog beginnen klaarmaken? Oh geweldig. Ik vraag me echt af waar je altijd uithangt. Mam, pap en Jessup zijn zelfs al vertrokken. Ze vonden het per se nodig dat ik hier op jou bleef wachten.' Zei Rowana, mijn oudere zus, geïrriteerd.

'van mij had je best mogen gaan hoor, mam en pap hadden het toch niet gemerkt in de menigte.' Antwoordde ik nijdig.

'ga je nu maar gewoon klaarmaken.' Zuchtte ze. snel liep ik de trap op en zocht tussen de weinige kleren die ik had iets naar de chiquere kant. Een moeilijke opdracht… ik deed een rood met zwart geruit hemdje aan en daaronder een lichtblauwe jeans. 'klaar!' riep ik terwijl ik naar beneden stormde.

**Anthemum's POV**

'Anth. Kom je nu eindelijk? Laat dat hout toch liggen!'

Met alle plezier. Ik gooide de stapel hout die ik in mijn handen droeg op de grond en liep achter Garret aan.

'waarom heb je zo'n haast, Je hebt toch geen uren nodig om je om te kleden?' vroeg ik.

'nee, maar ik wil nog even naar Janet.'

'ga je haar eindelijk zeggen dat je al jaren hopeloos verliefd op haar bent?' lachte ik.

'ja. Het risico word elk jaar groter en ik wil niet doodgaan zonder dat ze weet dat ik van haar hou.' Antwoordde hij op zijn tenen getrapt.

'hé, ga ervoor oké.' Zei ik glimlachend voor ik hem een klap tegen zijn schouder gaf en naar huis liep.

De volgende uren gingen snel voorbij en ik merkte het nauwelijks. Er was veel te doen in de zagerij. We verkochten niet alleen brandhout maar ook kleine houten beeldjes. Ik was net klaar met een kleine arend toen Robin riep dat ik me moest gaan klaarmaken. Zuchtend stond ik op en ging me omkleden.

'kom je mee?' vroeg ik aan mijn vader toen ik en Robin wouden vertrekken.

Toen hij niet antwoordde liep ik gewoon door. Robin was de deur al uit. Hij was verstandiger als mij en had er zelfs niet op gehoopt. We waren eigenlijk best een gelukkig gezin. We waren niet rijk maar we hadden genoeg te eten en waren gelukkig… tot een of andere gek besloot om mijn moeder te vermoorden met een bijl. Natuurlijk volgde er voor hem de doodstraf, zijn verdiende loon. Maar ik kreeg er wel mijn moeder niet mee terug.

Voor ik het wist waren we op het plein en begon Tod Fritzle de burgemeester aan te kondigen.

Hij deed zijn saaie speech en liet toen de al even onboeiende videoboodschap van Snow zien. God, wat haatte ik die man.

'dan is het nu tijd voor het bekend maken van onze tributen!' glimlachte Tod voor zijn hand in de bol met meisjesnamen verdween.

'Adina Tucks.'

Een meisje met donker haar klauterde het podium op. Er zat geen enkele gevoelsuitdrukking op haar gezicht. Waarschijnlijk een effect van de schok. Voor ik het wist riep Tod de naam van de jongenstribuut.

'Anthemum Vandeen.'

Die kerel zit echt zwaar in de problemen. Oh nee… dat was ik! Ik grijnsde voor de camera's en liep het podium op. Niemand hoefde te weten hoe eng ik dit vond. Over een paar dagen was ik waarschijnlijk dood… de burgemeester duwde mij en het meisje naar elkaar toe en we gaven elkaar een hand.

'Ik presenteer jullie: Adina Tucks en Anthemum Vandeen, de tributen van district 7!'


	9. Boete district 8

**Aden 's POV**

'Aden zit stil!'

Penny deed erg haar best om mijn das goed te knopen maar ik was veel te gestrest om stil te zitten.

'Aden!'

Ik nam een diepe zucht en stopte met wiebelen.

'sorry.' Mompelde ik.

'luister Aden er is geen reden om gestrest te zijn. Het is maar 1 papiertje uit de duizenden.'

'denk je?' vroeg ik onzeker.

'ja.' Antwoordde ze zelfzeker.

Ze wist zelf nauwelijks hoe je een das moest kopen maar ze had erop gestaan om me te helpen. Ik wilde écht de spelen niet in. Waarschijnlijk werd ik meteen gedood bij de hoorn des overvloeds. En als ik dat al overleefde ging ik toch wel dood van de honger of dorst.

'klaar!'

Penny glimlachte naar me op dezelfde manier als ze jaren geleden op de eerste schooldag gedaan had. Door die glimlach voelde ik me altijd jonger dan haar ook al was dat niet zo. Omdat ik te laat was wist ik niet in welk lokaal ik moest zijn en ik liep natuurlijk hopeloos verloren. 'verdwaald?' ik had me geschrokken omgedraaid en een klein roodharig, glimlachend meisje zien staan. We bleken in dezelfde klas te zitten en bracht me naar het lokaal. Sinds die dag waren we vrienden.

'Bedankt. Zonder jou had ik die das zeker weten in stukken gescheurd.' Lachte ik.

'waarschijnlijk. Ik moet nu naar huis om me ook klaar te maken. Ik zie je wel na de boete, succes!' zei ze voor ze begon weg te lopen.

'mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!' riep ik haar grijnzend achterna.

**Fairrey's POV**

'Kinderen! We vertrekken!' riep Gwen. Zij was een van de verzorgsters in het tehuis. Mijn ouders waren vermoord door vredebewakers. Ze waren tegen Snow en hadden dat duidelijk laten blijken met een betoging. Hoe dapper het ook was ze moesten het met hun leven bekopen. Zuchtend kwam ik uit mijn verstopplaats in het washok. Ik liet mijn blik nog een laatste keer over mijn losse zwarte jurk gaan en vertrok toen met kramp in mijn maag naar de boete. We liepen allemaal keurig in rijen naar het plein. Onderweg kwam ik veel mensen tegen die bij me in de klas zaten maar ik negeerde hen zoveel mogelijk en begroette hen alleen als zij dat bij deden. Ik had niet zoveel met anderen en was liever alleen maar op dagen als deze was alleen zijn erg moeilijk… of juist heel makkelijk.

'We beginnen met onze meisjestribuut!' Della Janksons was al bij het trekken van de eerste tribuut.

Dat betekende dat we dus de speech en de videoboodschap gemist hadden. En dat betekende dan weer dat we heel laat waren.

'Fairrey Bloom.'

Ik keek om me heen om te kijken wie mijn naam gezegd had. Waarom staarde iedereen zo naar me? Het was toch gewoon Della die mijn naam net had gezegd. Ho wacht eens even! Had ze nu mijn naam voorgelezen? De hele weg naar het podium keek ik strak naar de grond. Dit was oké, mijn leven was nog niet voorbij, ik kon dit winnen. Nee, dat kon ik niet. Ik maakte mezelf maar wat wijs. Tegen de tijd dat ik weer opkeek van de grond had Della het papiertje van de jongenstribuut al in haar hand.

'Aden Uley!'

Een twaalfjarige. Ik had hem wel eens gezien op school maar ik had nog nooit tegen hem gepraat. Waarom zou ik ook?

'wat een prachtige tributen hebben we dit jaar toch!' jubelde Della.

Ze zei het waarschijnlijk alleen maar om het publiek in te pakken en van ons een glimlach te krijgen. Het jongetje ging erin mee maar ik weigerde koppig mee te spelen met haar toneelstukje. Dit was fout, dit was niet goed. Hoe konden de mensen in het Capitool dat nu niet doorhebben? Voor ik het wist schudde ik de hand van het kleine jongetje.

'onze prachtige tributen van dit jaar: Sam Uley en Fairrey Bloom!'


	10. Boete district 9

**Antwaine 's POV **

'kom op! Werken! Als jij eindelijk met het dweilen van deze kamer heb ik er al tien gedaan!' hoorde ik Bolle schreeuwen.

Ze was de opzichtster in het opvangtehuis. Iedereen noemde haar Bolle omdat ze zo dik was. Eigenlijk vooral omdat niemand haar echte naam wist. Ik liep er heen om te kijken wat er aan de hand was.

'Maar…' stotterde Lucinda.

'Ik wil geen gemaar!' snauwde Bolle.

Ik ging in de deuropening staan en leunde tegen de deurpost.

'Heb je niks beter te doen dan mijn kleine zusje afsnauwen?' vroeg ik bot.

Volgend jaar was ik eindelijk oud genoeg om hier weg te mogen en moeten. Ik zou jammer genoeg mijn zusjes niet direct kunnen meenemen omdat ik eigenlijk op straat stond zonder huis als ik hier weg was. Zodra ik een huis had zou ik hen komen halen.

'Het is mijn schuld niet dat dat nest niet werkt.' Antwoordde Bolle met haar schrille stem maar toen ze mijn boze blik zag verliet ze nijdig de kamer.

Bolle mocht dan een enorm grote mond hebben, sinds ik een paar maanden op het veld was beginnen werken durfde ze niet vaak meer tegen me in te gaan. Het zware had mijn lichaam gespierd gemaakt en ik zag er eigenlijk best wel intimiderend uit al zei ik het zelf.

'Alles in orde?' Vroeg ik bezorgd aan Lucinda.

'Ja.' Antwoordde ze.

'Gelukkig, mooi zo.' Zei ik opgelucht.

Claudia kwam aanrennen en niet veel later kwam Morgan aan kruipen. Ze waren alle drie nog zo jong en toch hadden mijn zusjes in hun leven al heel wat meegemaakt.

'Willen jullie mormels wel eens maken dat jullie klaar zijn voor de boete!' schreeuwde Bolle van boven aan de trap.

'Komt in orde!' schreeuwde ik terug.

We hadden weinig of geen nette kleren in het tehuis dus moesten we het doen met wat we hadden. Ik hielp mijn jongste zusje van 2 met aankleden en ging toen mezelf klaarmaken. Een jeans, witte T-shirt en een oude, versleten, zwarte kostuumvest zouden het dan maar moeten doen.

**Samantha 's POV**

Er werd op de deur van mijn kamer geklopt.

'ja?' zei ik.

'Samantha, ben je klaar?' vroeg mijn vader.

Ik knikte. Hij liet zijn blik over mijn paarse jurk gaan.

'Je ziet er mooi uit.' Complimenteerde hij me glimlachend.

'Je bent mijn vader. Je bent bevooroordeeld.' Lachte ik.

'We moeten vertrekken. Éponine wacht beneden.' Zei hij.

Toen we beneden kwamen stond mijn zusje opgewonden op en neer te springen. Ze was twaalf jaar. Dat betekende dat dit het eerste jaar was dat ze getrokken kon worden bij de boete.

'Niet zo ongeduldig, Éponine. De boete begint pas om vier uur en we zijn ruim tijd.' Zei ik.

'Denk je dat het dat is waar ik me zorgen om maak?' vroeg ze ongelovig.

'Natuurlijk niet. Maar zenuwachtig zijn helpt ook niet echt. Je kan beter rustig zijn. Het maakt heus geen verschil of je getrokken word doordat je zenuwachtig bent.' Probeerde ik haar gerust te stellen.

Eigenlijk zat er een enorme knoop in mijn maag door de zenuwen maar ik wou sterk zijn voor mijn zusje.

'Dus maakt het ook geen verschil of ik kalm ben of niet.' antwoordde ze nijdig.

Haar handen trilden duidelijk.

'Je naam doet maar één keer mee. Je word vast niet getrokken.' Zei ik voor mijn vader ons een nerveus glimlachje gaf en naar de deur gebaarde dat we moesten vertrekken. De wandeltocht verliep zwijgend. Het was al even stil tussen mij, Éponine en mijn vader toen ik en mijn zusje elk bij de juiste groep gingen staan.

'Beste inwoners van district 9, vandaag heet ik jullie welkom bij de boete van de 98ste jaarlijkse hongerspelen!' Mayline Flodair stapte achteruit om het woord aan de burgemeester te geven.

Die gaf dan weer het woord aan Snow op de video die elk jaar hetzelfde was behalve bij een kwartskwelling. Volgens mijn vader dan toch. Zelf had ik er nog nooit een meegemaakt. Als ik vandaag getrokken werd zou ik dat ook nooit doen in de toekomst, als ik getrokken werd had ik geen toekomst. De videoboodschap van Snow leek uren te duren. Konden ze nu niet gewoon voortmaken? Eindelijk ging de hand van Mayline de bol in. Niet mijn zusje of ik, niet mijn zusje of ik, niet mijn zusje of ik…

'Samantha Lisaboa!'

Oh nee. dit kon je toch niet menen? Het enige goede was dat ik het was en niet mijn zus. Ik deed mijn best om te glimlachen en klauterde het podium op.

**Antwaine 's POV**

Mayline verspilde weinig tijd. Ze was het stilaan beu om elk jaar hetzelfde te doen en wilde duidelijk dat ze bij een beter district was ingedeeld.

'Antwaine Trangled!' zei ze toen ze een kaartje uit de jongensbol had genomen.

Wat? Nee! Nee! Dat kon niet! hoe moest het nu met mijn zusjes? Verward liep ik naar het podium. Toen de burgemeester mij en het Samantha, de meisjestribuut, naar elkaar toe duwde voor een hand gaf ik die aan haar zonder haar aan te kijken. Ik was vastbesloten om te winnen en naar huis te komen voor mijn zusjes. Daarom kon ik het me niet veroorloven mijn districtspartner aardig te gaan vinden. Dat zou het alleen maar moeilijker maken als ik uiteindelijk degene was die haar moest vermoorden.

'District 9, dit zijn jullie tributen van dit jaar: Samantha Lisaboa en Antwaine Trangled!'


	11. Boete district 10

**Glitter 's POV**

'Hoe lang nog denk je?' vroeg ik aan mijn oudere zus die over haar buik wreef.

'Volgens mij wordt hij of zij ergens in deze zomer geboren.' Antwoordde ze glimlachend.

Lyliana was vorige winter met Kylian samen gaan wonen en een paar maanden geleden met hem getrouwd. Deze zomer zou er dus een gezinsuitbreiding komen.

'Hopelijk gaat alles goed.' Zei ik glimlachend.

'Daar hoef jij je op dit moment geen zorgen over te maken. Vandaag heb je belangrijkere dingen aan je hoofd.' Antwoordde ze.

Oh ja, de boete. Door het nieuws van mijn zus was ik die helemaal vergeten. Er liep een rilling door mijn ruggengraat. Hoeveel keer deed mijn naam nu mee? Zes keer!

'Oh, Glitter het spijt me dat ik je er weer aan heb doen denken! Maar geloof me, de kans dat je getrokken word is echt klein. Kijk naar mij, ik ben ook nooit getrokken. Wie weet heb je geluk! Ik weet zelfs zeker dat je geluk gaat hebben!' probeerde ze me gerust te stellen maar het was al te laat.

De stress die ik door haar vrolijke nieuws even vergeten was borrelde weer op. Ik was nooit een geluksvogel geweest, dat was altijd mijn zus. Maar ach, als ik de vorige jaren niet getrokken was waarom zou dat dit jaar dan wel gebeuren?

'Je hebt vast gelijk.' Zuchtte ik niet erg overtuigd.

**Alick 's POV**

Met tegenzin liep ik naar mijn leeftijdsgroep.

'Alick!' riep een hoge meisjesstem.

Adelina kwam naast me lopen hoewel ze me amper kon bijhouden.

'Adelina, je moet bij je eigen leeftijdsgroep gaan staan.' Zei ik rustig.

'Ja, ja, er is nog tijd genoeg.' Antwoordde ze.

Zuchtend bleef ik staan. Nog maar veertien en al zo koppig. Ach, we waren broer en zus voor iets. Ik kon haar waarschijnlijk toch niet overtuigen om weg te gaan.

'Wat wil je?' vroeg ik geïrriteerd.

'Je succes wensen.' Glimlachte ze.

'jij ook, kleintje.' Antwoordde ik grijnzend.

'Ik zal nog een keer vriendelijk doen zeg!' lachte ze.

'Inwoners van district tien, welkom bij de 98ste jaarlijkse hongerspelen!'

Steven McSmith was hier werkelijk veel te oud voor. Hoe oud was hij? 85? Mensen in het capitool werden veel ouder dan de mensen in de districten. Wij stierven meestal van de honger.

'Laten we, zoals elk jaar beginnen met een speech van de burgemeester.'

Net zoals die van McSmith was de stem van de burgemeester saai en eentonig. Waarschijnlijk zou mijn stem ook zo klinken als ik die speech al tientallen keren gedaan had. Als ik de speech al saai vond dan was de videoboodschap van Snow een hel. Uit principe weigerde ik te luisteren naar wat hij te zeggen had.

'Wat een prachtige woorden van onze burgemeester en onze president. Maar het is nu tijd voor het moment waar we allemaal op gewacht hebben!' De stem van McSmith schalde weer door de microfoon.

Misschien had hij er op gewacht maar ik zeker niet.

'Laten we beginnen met onze jongenstribuut!'

Zijn hand ging de bol in en maakte treiterend een paar cirkeltjes. Ik wilde echt de spelen niet in, alles behalve de spelen.

'Alick Moons!'

Vandaag was één ding zeker: de kansen waren niet in mijn voordeel.

**Glitter 's POV**

Alick klom het podium op. We zaten samen in de klas. Ik had nooit veel contact met hem maar soms deden we een praatje.

'En onze meisjestribuut is…'

Stevens hand ging dit keer in de bol van de meisjesnamen. Oh nee, volgens mij werd ik echt misselijk.

'Glitter Glews!'

Het leek wel of de wereld onder mijn voeten begon te schommelen en ik begon te duizelen. Ik ging de spelen in. Samen met 23 andere kinderen, kinderen die mij wilden vermoorden. Als ik geluk had ging het snel maar anders stond me een langzame en een pijnlijke dood te wachten.

'Glitter? Glitter, je moet het podium op.' Blair schudde me angstig door elkaar en de wereld om me heen werd weer scherp.

Er stonden tranen in haar ogen. De mijne mocht ik niet toelaten. Niet nu al die camera's zich op mij gingen richten. Ik probeerde zo veel mogelijk de camera's te vermijden toen ik langzaam het podium op sjokte. De burgemeester stak een hand van mij en Alick in de lucht en liet ons ze toen schudden.

'Dames en heren, jongens en meisjes, de tributen van district 10 van dit jaar: Glitter Glews en Alick Moons!'


End file.
